Letters From Hogwarts
by expelius
Summary: After the war, Harry and Draco exchange letters at Hogwarts discussing Harry's love life. slash Don't like don't read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related.**

**Summary: Draco and Harry send letters to each other.**

* * *

**Letter From Hogwarts**

December 3, 1998

Potter,

You are an idiot for thinking like that. All that good advice about not giving up and you go and do just the opposite thing. Do you know how long it has taken me to believe that you were right about everything you were saying? Go back to him and tell him just how you feel. I have to admit that it was not your brightest idea to fall in love with a married person, especially if he was already engaged when you met him, but in order to see you happy, I will give you the same advice that you gave me. Don't let the person go. If you love him let him know and let him decide just what he wants. Maybe he loves you too. Maybe he will leave his husband to be with you. Take the advice. I may not have taken yours, but there is no hope for my love and there still is for yours.

- Malfoy

~~~O~~~

December 7, 1998

Malfoy, I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't love anyone and since when have I loved a married person? I would never do such a thing to anyone.

-Harry

P. S: How are we going to write to each other during the holidays? Who invented post scripts anyway?

~~~O~~~

December 10, 1998

Potter,

I know what I'm talking about. Don't try to act like I'm talking nonsense. There is a reason why we have become friends. No one else can understand us the way we understand each other. You don't have to tell me that you love someone. I just knew from the way you avoided the subject like it was the plague. You may be able to make Granger and Weasley believe that there is nothing wrong with you but I know better.

-Malfoy

P. S: I'm not going to leave school for the holidays. So there is no problem there. As for the inventor of post scripts, I do not care very much for the imbecile.

~~~O~~~

December 15, 1998

Malfoy,

Mind your own business. I am not in love with anyone. There is nothing wrong with me.

-Harry

P. S: Personally, I think the inventor of post scripts is a genius.

~~~O~~~

December 19, 1998

Potter,

I am seriously tiring of this game, so I won't play it any longer. The first week back at Hogwarts, I saw you making out with Percy Weasley in the Forbidden Forest. Needless to say, I saw everything that happened afterward. You pushed him away, he left, and you went into a depressed moment. Now, I don't see what you saw in him to begin with but I'm advising you to tell him about your feelings so you can be happy. I know how much it hurts to love someone and not have him return the feelings. I don't want that to happen to you.

-Malfoy

P. S: You think everyone that invented something is a genius.

~~~O~~~

December 25, 1998

Draco,

You saw what?

Wishing you a Merry Christmas:

Harry

P. S: Not really. Think about it. If you forget to write something in the letter, you can just write a post script.

~~~O~~~

January 6, 1999

Harry,

I already wrote what I saw. I am not going to write it again just because you can't read.

-Draco

P. S: If something is seriously important then why would you forget to write it? And if you do, then why don't you just write the letter over to get that important detail that you forgot in the letter?

~~~O~~~

January 12, 1999

No. What did you see? Why did you see it? Were you spying on me? And if you were, I'm flattered.

Embarrassed:

Harry

P. S: What if you only have one piece of parchment?

~~~O~~~

January 20, 1999

Harry seriously. I'm not going to repeat myself. Just take the advice and go tell Weasley that you want him in so many ways that you can't think without having him in your thoughts.

Simply Genius:

Draco

P. S: Why would you only have one piece of parchment?

~~~O~~~

February 9, 1999

Draco, I'm sorry. But you made a mistake understanding what was going on that day. I broke up with him because there was really no more point in what we were doing. I have to admit that when we were together it was all great. Sex with him was satisfying but I didn't really want just satisfying anymore. What you thought you saw was me breaking up with him and him getting angry with me for doing it. I wasn't really depressed, I was just thinking that there was no one out there for me. That I was destined to live alone. There was no love lost there.

Making things right:

Harry

P. S: Too much work, not enough time to write back.

P. S. S: Parchment is expensive. You could run out and not have any money to buy more.

~~~O~~~

February 17, 1999

Okay, now I'm just confused about you, Potter. Seriously, how can you like sex with that person. Come on. Couldn't you have picked another person for that stuff? Someone that was worthy of your body and everything that you had to give in bed?

Confused Draco

P. S: How did I even get into this conversation with you?

P. S. S: I _always_ have money to buy more parchment.

~~~O~~~

February 19, 1999

Hey, now, don't talk bad about Percy. Just because I decided to sleep with him doesn't mean that that is my taste. I was confused when it happened. No need to be rude about something that was none of your business.

Flustered Harry

P. S: Yeah, _you_ do, but not every wizard has _your_ money, Draco.

~~~O~~~

February 24, 1999

Potter,

Lets just leave behind the topic of your tastes. I shudder to think whom you were sleeping with before Weasley. Let us move on. Who is the lucky person then? Because you love someone. I can tell that much. Is the person off limits or are you afraid of telling him/her that you are in love with him/her? Whomever it is, they must be pretty special to catch your attention…not.

The Heir to the House of Malfoy:

Draco

P. S: Well, then, they should work.

~~~O~~~

March 1, 1999

That would be none of your business, Draco. I never said I loved anyone.

-Harry

P. S: Sometimes you irritate me.

~~~O~~~

March 6, 1999

Harry,

Come on. Tell me about him/her. I won' t laugh at you…much.

On his knees:

Draco Malfoy

P. S: Not really. That would entitle getting my robes dirty for an unnecessary cause.

~~~O~~~

March 7, 1999

Fine, I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh at me or yell at me for that matter.

-Harry

P. S: Then work to get them cleaned.

~~~O~~~

March 11, 1999

Harry, I promise not to laugh at you (much) or yell at you (much). Do you want me to draw up a contract and sign it in blood?

Wanting to know:

Draco

P. S: That is the fastest you have replied to my letters, Potter. Did you fans stop chasing you around?

P. S. S.: I don't _need_ to work to get my robes cleaned.

~~~O~~~

March 14, 1999

No, Draco. With your word is enough.

Choosing to ignore the fan comment:

Harry

P. S: Can't say the same thing about you.

P. S. S: Of course you don't. You just snap your fingers and your parents have them cleaned for you.

~~~O~~~

March 18, 1999

You trust too easily, Potter. But you have my word. Now, tell me, is he/she special?

Listening Carefully:

Malfoy

P. S: Elves clean my robes. That's what they are made for.

~~~O~~~

March 21, 1999

He is special. He's the only one who understands me when I talk. He is the only one who knows what to say when I ask something. He is the star to my night, the sun to my day. He is my only true friend in this lonely, big world. I love his smile when he smiles at me. I love the way he looks at me when he is carefree and not wondering what tomorrow will bring. He is the one that taught me how to be nothing more than myself. He is you, Draco.

Truly Yours:

Harry

P. S: You should join S.P.E.W.

~~~O~~~

March 22, 1999

Stop fucking around with me, Potter. If you didn't want to tell me, then you could have said so. I do not appreciate being played around with. Now if you would excuse me, I have something other to do than write to you.

Ruler of Slytherin:

Draco Malfoy

~~~O~~~

March 30, 1999

Who said I was fucking around with you? I meant every word I said in that letter. Everything.

Afraid of Rejection:

Harry

~~~O~~~

April 22, 1999

Draco, why don't you talk to me anymore? You won't look at me in class. You didn't write back to my last letter. If it was what I said earlier, then I'm sorry. I'll take it back and never think about you that way. Just talk to me again. This world seems empty without your voice.

Pleading:

Harry

~~~O~~~

May 13, 1999

I promise myself I wouldn't push you, but there is this big empty hole where you used to be. Can you at least say one word to me? I promise you that that will be enough for me. Please?

-Harry

~~~O~~~

June 7, 1999

Okay, I understand. You never want to talk to me again. I will never bother you, okay. Will that make you happy? I just want to see you happy. If it means to never see you again, then so be it. I'm sorry. We graduate in a week. After that week, you will never see me again. I'll make sure to leave Europe. I'll go to the other side of the world, just so you won't see me.

-Potter

~~~O~~~

June 13, 1999

So, we leave tomorrow. I'm sorry for this letter. I really am. I Just wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you for what you did for me this year. I couldn't have asked for a better friend. I appreciate your help. I appreciate you being there when I most needed it. I don't think I could have made it through this year without you. I will miss you, but I will keep my promise.

Wishing you well always:

Harry Potter

~~~O~~~

September 21, 2000

Potter,

Do you really think you can get away from me that easily? Just because I haven't talked to you in a million years doesn't mean that you can just try to hide from me. I saw you walking down that alley. Let me remind you that you aren't far away from me (as you promised) and are, in fact, in the same city as me.

Annoyed:

Draco Malfoy

~~~O~~~

September 23, 2000

Malfoy, I didn't know whether you wanted me to write back. I still don't know whether I should be doing this. For all I know, you will get this letter and throw it away. Don't worry. I'll move as soon as I can so my being here won't disrupt your lifestyle. I was on an errand for someone I know.

Making you happy:

Harry

~~~O~~~

September 25, 2000

Potter,

If you were making me happy, you would not be wasting your time on writing stupid letters. Open your door at four o'clock tomorrow.

More than Annoyed:

Malfoy

~~~O~~~

September 27, 2000

Draco, you will never see this since it is my last letter to you and there is no more point in writing these things anymore. Despite this ending, more things will begin. You surprised me yesterday when you arrived at my door at four. I didn't expect you to track me down like that. I didn't expect you to try to find me after what happened at Hogwarts. But everything is better now. Nothing will be that same, because, honestly, I love the idea of waking up every morning in your arms like I did this morning. I love that idea of being with you when I want to be. Thank you, for making me feel loved. Thank you for loving me the way I love you.

Forever yours:

Harry

P.S: I will never leave you.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
